1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight measurement instrument and method thereof, especially for an automatic hydroponic plant growth weight measurement instrument and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hydroponic plant is one kind of exquisite agriculture developed actively by our government. The hydroponic plant is fixed in a holder filled with nutrient solutions and planted with its roots immersed in the nutrient solutions. Comparing the hydroponic method with a traditional method, the hydroponics method can avoid using large amounts of soils, so that blights caused by microorganisms and bugs can be decreased.
Because the hydroponic plant mostly is planted in an indoor room, the hydroponic plant's growth environment can be controlled more easily. In generally, the hydroponic plant at different growth stage needs different environments, and the hydroponic plant's weight is always an important target for evaluating growth conditions, so the hydroponic plant's weight is important information for controlling growth environments. By measuring the hydroponic plant's weight, people can adequately understand environment factors affecting the hydroponic plant's growth.
In the past, people usually took a plant directly, and then puts the plant on an electronic scale to measure its weights. However, we could not measure the plant's weight at each growth stage, and it took much time to take the plant directly. Moreover, the plant was destructed easily when people took the plant directly, so that the measurements of the plant's weight were not accurate.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a non-destructed method and an automatic hydroponic plant growth weight measurement instrument that can solve foregoing drawbacks.